Dear Diary
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Christina is feeling depressed a lot for no reason. She sees shadows and used to see angels. There is just something odd about her. But she doesn't know what. Her best friend, Tris acts weird too. But it's probably for a different reason. Or is it for the same one? Terrible summary, please read, it will blow your mind, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I decided not to delete my account. I got SO many reviews of people telling me not to and I got threatening notes saying that they'll kill me if I delete it...or give me a 'good stern talking to'. Some people can be pretty weird. So I'm writing this new story. It's actually being written by two people. Me and my friend, withie01. She came up with the plot, I'm typing it and we're both deciding the things that happen in them. So if you could please tell me if this is good or not because withie01 is thinking of making it into an actual book that will never be published or read by anyone but she'll change the names. So please tell me what you think and let's get on this the story already. Sorry for the long A/N. Warning! It will be from Christina's POV but it is still super amazing! Trust me.**

**CHRISTINA POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have no life at all. I saw Will talking to another girl today. Should I be worried? Is he going to dump me? Do I need to bitch-slap someone? I'd better not have to. Well, I guess I'll ask him tomorrow weather he still love me. If he says yes then I'll be super happy. If he says no, then I'll just go find another guy...to help me murder him and that chick! So, what do you think I should do? Should I ask him? Or shouldn't I? Maybe I'm going about this all the wrong way. Or maybe I'm not..._

_—Chrissy_

When I'm done writing in my diary I lock it and hide it under my bed. I go to text Tris but my phone isn't next to me. Or glued to my hands for that matter. I think I left it downstairs.

I run downstairs and grab my phone. I think everyone in the house is asleep already...okay. To the corner of my eye I see the T.V. My sister, Rose, must have left it on. I turn it off and see what looks like a black cat but disappears after a few seconds. It must've just been my imagination. I am pretty sleepy.

I grab my phone and run back upstairs to my room. I sit on my bed and text Tris. She's been kind of quiet lately.

_Me- Hey_

She doesn't reply until a minute later.

_Tris- Hey, Chris_

_Me- U k_

_Tris- Yea_

_Me- k_

_Tris- So wat u doin_

_Me- Textin a friend_

_Tris- haha_

_Me- Sarcasm?_

_Tris- Yep_

_Me- Bitch_

_Tris- Says u_

_Me- Bigger bitch!_

_Tris- Really? Wow_

_Me- I'm tired night_

_Tris- Night_

I put my phone away and fall into a deep sleep.

When I wake up I panic. I think about my dream. It was more of a flashback. I was little. Maybe three or four? My mother was putting me to bed and I pointed up at the person that hangs around in the corner of my room. My mother started crying and ran out the room. I shudder.

I don't remember seeing the people and what they look like but my parents have told me stories about it. They had told me that I would always point up to a certain corner of my room in a daze. My father had told me that a psychic had told him that I was seeing angels and that they were protecting me. Same thing was said to my mother, only it was a different psychic.

I believe in psychics and all mythical creatures. I believe in almost everything. I don't believe in God, that's just nuts. But I do believe in Gods and Goddess'. They are actually completely different things. Anyway, the thing that scares me the most is that I believe that death isn't all that bad. I'm pretty weird and messed up.

But who cares? I get up, get ready for school, get in my convertible and pick Tris up. We ride to school together, barely saying a word. I think it's because the music is playing too loud to even talk. Meh.

We make it to school and go straight for our classes. I don't hear a thing the teacher is saying because I'm stuck in a daze. I'm always daydreaming. And it's always about me being a hero and hurting myself in the process. I don't choose it that's just what happens.

When class ends I dread through the rest of the day, not listening to a thing that anyone is saying. I'm really dazy today. I don't know why. I look up to see a flickering light. But it's not a lamp or anything. It's sunlight. And it's flickering. But no one else seems to notice it. This happens way too much.

I meet Tris out front of the school and we leave. I feel as if I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, I forgot to talk to Will. By the time I remember I'm out front of Tris' leaves and waves. I wave back.

When I make it to my house I take a nap on my bed, Rose tapping me awake every two seconds just to ask a stupid, dumb question.

**So, I know this chapter sucked but what can I say? It's the first chapter. It's supposed to suck. Thing are about to get interesting...real interesting. Maybe someone will die. Maybe they won't. Who knows? Did that motivate you to favourite my story at all? No? Didn't think so. Meh, with a shot, right? No? Didn't think so. It will get better soon, I promise. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I might change my name for Christmas but I'll change it back when Christmas is over. You'll just have to check out my profile or story on Christmas Eve to see my new name and I'll change it back on Boxing Day.**

I text Will and say hi but he doesn't reply. What's that supposed to mean?! I decide I should call him instead. I swear, if he's with another girl I'll spit on him...at his funeral tomorrow.

After the fourth ring he picks up. He took his time! "Hey, Will," I say.

"Hey, bae," he replies.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Talking to my one and only girlfriend, why?"

"That is me, right," I say.

"Of course it is, Chrissy," he says, all sweet and innocent. "Why?"

I smile, even though he can't see. "No reason. I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay," he says. "Bye?"

"Bye," I say and hang up the phone. Just as I put my phone down Tris calls me. Ugh! Why must I be so popular? I pick up on the third ring, like a good friend does.

"What's up," I say cheerfully.

"You wanna go camping," she asks.

"Nope," I say as I hang up.

"Wait," Tris screams through the phone.

"What?"

"Will is gonna be there..."

"Urgh," I shout in frustration. "Fine."

"Whoo! We're leaving on Wednesday, pack everything but makeup and I don't suggest wearing nice clothes or dresses because thing are going to get muddy." I swear I will kill her one day. Nope, Chris, you're doing this for Will.

"Fine," I mumble and hang up the phone. So, today's Tuesday. Tomorrow! I gotta get packing.

**!¡!PAGE BREAK!¡!**

After here hours...and a half...I'm finally done packing. I got really cute camping clothes, a little bit of makeup, and...uh...everything else in the world. I've got a lot of crap in this bag.

I yawn and check the time. Ten! I need to get my beauty sleep! I change into my pyjamas, hop in to bed and fall asleep right away.

When I wake up at seven, I have a shower, put on some cute clothes, grab my bag and get in my convertible. I drive to Tris' house and knock on the door.

She opens it. "Hey, Chrissie," she says.

"Hey, person I'm so gonna kill later," I reply and fake a smile.

"So we _do_ know each other, then." She laughs and hugs me.

"Let's go, you're driving, crash it and I'll crash you," I say as I hand her the keys.

"K, but we have to pick up the girls," she says.

I nod. "K, let's go." We get in the car and I pick up my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm going camping with my 'friends' today. I hate them so much. Anyway, I'm writing in the car on our way there. She told me we're going to this forest place and people have died there. So many people. There is even a few tombstones hidden in there. We are going to die. Because if I know my friends, and sadly I do, they are going to piss off those ghosts big time. I just have this weird feeling that something totally creepy is gonna happen. Maybe something to do with angels. I know I'm not the only one that has weird abilities like, used to see angels and flickering lights and...random shadows. There are other people out there just like me and I need to find out who they are, and what their story is._

_—Chrissy_

We make it to Shauna and Lynn's house first, then Marlene's. Shauna looks worried. Why? Okay, I know a few things about Shauna that none of the others know. Not even Lynn. Shauna used to see ghosts but doesn't anymore. Like me and angels.

She slept over my house once and there was weird things happening all over the street. We were going into this forest thing near my house but she was too scared. I did it though, because I'm brave as marbles. And I saw a shadow of a plane fly over my head although there was no plane or anything that resembled it. We also saw someone walk to their car, their lights flickered our direction and the car was still there but the person disappeared. We also saw this weird light. I don't know, this could all just be some weird nonsense. I chose to believe it though.

Lynn looks at my diary and I quickly close it.

"What," she says. "You tell us all your secrets but don't let us look at your diary. That's just low, man. Real low.

"I do have other things in here too. Things I don't want you guys to know," I snap.

"Ooh, Chris has secrets," she yells so loud I'm surprised that all of Chicago didn't hear.

I smack her with my book. "Shut up!"

She just giggles. "Make me!"

"Oh I will make you," I say and slap her.

"Hey," Tris screams. "This camping trip is a gift and I want you's to all be quiet because I'm trying to drive. And if you can't be quiet then I am turning this car around and no one is going camping!"

Everyone shuts up and she smiles. "Thank you."

After a couple hours we finally make it there. It looks really creepy. But something is pulling me toward it.

**I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be interesting, I promise. QOTC. Which out of all my stories is your favourite? The one with the most votes wins. Mine is The Double Life. I just really like it. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm updating! And apparently screaming random things in my authors notes! Do not! Do to! Na uh! Hotdogz! Totally doesn't scream random shit in authors note. Frick off! How awkward did my life just become?**

This place is weird. Whatever. I get out the car and grab my stuff from the boot. It's really heavy. Good thing we're setting up right next to the car because I would _not_ be able to carry all this around with me.

I dump my bags on the floor and sit down while Tris and Shauna put up all the tents. I would help but I don't know how to put up a tent. Instead, I go inspect the area.

While walking I pass a tree. It says; 'They're coming. We're here. Someone is c'. It just cuts off there as if something stopped them from writing the rest. I walk back to camp when I hear Wills voice. It's so sweet and angelic.

I make it there and hug Will. "Hey, bae," he says.**  
><strong>

"Right back at ya," I say as I pull away. He kisses me and for some odd reason I smile. Why is that? "How was the ride?"

"Weird," he says. "Zeke says he saw something watching him behind one of the trees and I saw it tool it was staring right at him." Oh my gosh. Do they both see spirits? Are they both like me? Probably not. I've been seeing things since I was young. They're just seeing them now. And even if they _were_ different, I'd be much worse.

"Wow, that is weird," I say, all sweet and innocent. We walk to the others and we all set up.

Once we finish setting up we're all tired as hell and decide to go to our tents. I share a tent with Tris, Marlene and Lynn. But we usually call Lynn Hotdog for some random reason.

They all start talking about stupid stuff so I just read my book. The Scorch Trials. I read something about them communicating through each other's minds and it gives me an idea.

"Hey, Tris," I say, interrupting their pathetic conversation.

"Yeah?"

"It says in my book how to communicate through each other's minds, let's give it a shot."

"Okay," she says and the room goes silent. Well, tent room. I'm just going to call it a room.

I close my eyes and do as the book says. I imagine a sea of black nothingness. Then I picture Tris' face and picture the words 'Hello?' and throw them at her.

We both come up and I stare at her. "What did you get?"

"I think I heard 'hello?'." My eyes widen. What? I think she notices because she then says, "What did you send me?"

"Hello?" I mumble. Her eyes widen too. "I'll try again."

I conjure it all back up but instead say 'This is weird'.

"This is weird?" she asks.

"Yes! What is happening?"

"I don't know."

We both stay seated for a moment. "You try it to me." I explain how it's done and I shut my eyes. I suddenly hear a faint whisper. "Can you hear me?"

I shoot my head up. "Yes! I can hear you."

I look at Marlene and Hotdog and they stare at us, confused.

"Can I try," Marlene asks I nod. I close my eyes and she does the same. But I don't hear anything.

"Did it work," she asks. I shake my head. I do it to her but nothing happens.

"I'll try it to you again, Tris," I say. We do the thing and I say 'Hey, dudette' but she doesn't look back up. She just stares off into space. "Tris?" I shake her shoulders roughly but she doesn't reply. "Tris!" Marlene slaps her across the face but she doesn't show any emotion. She doesn't respond at all.

He head suddenly snaps up and she starts crying. "Tris, what happened," I ask.

"I saw...I was outside and I saw someone...someone drown. But they didn't die. They just...got badly injured."

"Oh my gosh, did you know who it was? Did they look familiar?" I feel bad for bombarding her with questions but I need answers. It could lead up to something bad.

"No, I recognised them but I didn't know who it was," she says and stops crying.

I nod my head. "Maybe we should all just go to bed," I suggest. Everyone nods. "Goodnight," I say and pull out my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG, tonight was creepy as. In my book, The Scorch Trials, some of the characters can talk through each other's minds. So I tried it with Tris and it worked! It actually worked! We were communicating through each other's minds! How epic is that?! Also, on a tree outside the tent there is a warning message that says; They're coming. We're here. Someone is c- and the. It just cut out there. And when I was trying to tell Tris something through our minds she didn't reply. She had a vision sort of things it was just creepy. Anyway, we're all going down to the lake tomorrow and it's gonna be awesome because there are ropes there that are stretched out across the lake that you can walk across! It's gonna be epic as. But what if you can't walk along them in heels. I think I now know how the world will end._

_—Chrissy_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All of them have been exactly one thousand words so be proud of me. I am glad everyone loves this epic story. Please check out withie01s account because she helped with this story. Anyway,lease follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm so sorry I didn't update this story last week like I was supposed to but I'm updating it today so that's all that matters. Withie01 wasn't in the mood to update it with me so I told her I would wait until she wanted to update it. You guys had better enjoy this chapter!**

I wake up to annoying screaming. What is that?! Does no one know about beauty sleep anymore? I open my eyes to darkness. It's the middle of the night for crying out loud!

"Hey!" I shout. "Shut up!"

"Make me," Uriah says from somewhere outside the tent. I see his leg and throw one of my heels at him. And it hits him right upstairs. He collapses to the ground. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Thank you," I say as I roll over and fall back asleep.

I jolt awake. Weird, crazy dream. I dreamt I drowned. But I didn't die. In fact, I was totally fine. I was running around the place with Tris and Shauna and we passed a shadow but I didn't acknowledge it in any way. But it was the shadow of someone being hung. That's when I woke up. I shudder.

I get up and try find my diary. When I find it, in Zeke and Uriah's tent—I don't know—I begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't had the chance to talk to Will yet. I don't know. I should stalk him. Note to self- Stalk boyfriend. Good. I should remember now. Also, Uriah is the most annoyingest brat in the world. He messed with me and my beauty sleep. I could have died! Anyway, going to the lake today. I'll check in with you later._

_—Chrissy_

I close my diary and go outside. We all get ready and start heading toward the lake. When we get there I see three ropes over it. There's one with only one rope that you're supposed to crawl across, one with two ropes, one to hold on to, and one with three ropes that goes over the deep part of the lake.

Well, this is going to be _fun_, isn't it?

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter. I'm tired, withie01's tired. I'm dead. Wow, random** **much? Please check out my other stories too, they're all really good, or so I've been told. By my mommy. She says they are special and that I am special too. Just kidding. My mom don't give a shit about me. In fact, one time, I was walk across a road, past a train station, and almost got hit by the damn train! My mom was a little ahead of me and she was laughing. I wasn't. I landed on broken glass and had a deep cut wound on my arm! Yeah, she's a bitch. Well that went a little of topic, didn't it? Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! And withie01! Noqnjocbsjopv hip on bfaeli! I'm sorry I just felt the need. So I just want ****to say that most of the things in this chapter actually happened to withie01 and her friends at camp. But this chapter only! Not the other ones. That's just weird bra. Fuck, spell check! ****(Withie01- Wow. The way you introduced that just makes it sound really lame) Shut up! Wow. Talk about an awkward authors note. Anyway, please enjoy?**

Uriah, Zeke and Tris are already climbing across the ropes. Uriah is doing the double, Tris the single, and Zeke the triple. And they are dominating it! I wait in line for the single. It looks the easiest.

When Tris is done with the single she smiles. "Good luck!"

"Shut up!" I shout.

She snickers. I take off my shoes and get up on the rope. I start crawling along it and let me just say, it feels awkward, especially when you have four guys watching you hump a rope across water. Yeah...

"Hey, Chris!" Will calls. "I like your underwear! Is it new?"

I let go of the rope and land hard on the dirt. It's dirt because I didn't make it far enough to get to the water part. Thank fuck for that.

I look at my butt and notice a rip in my pants. "Damn you, Will!" I shout to him. Maybe I should try the triple instead. I stand in line behind Four, Hotdog and Mar.

Once they finish it—it looks pretty easy actually—I let Tris in front of me. I don't wanna be falling in!

She walks along it but only uses two of the three ropes. I don't think you're suppose to do that.

She starts tipping backward and the rope starts shaking like crazy.

Everyone starts chanting, "Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall!" I don't do much. Don't fall, Tris. You just bought those skinny jeans.

She looks underneath her to a big stick onto pod he water right below her. "Marlene, move the stick!" she calls.

"I can't reach, it's too far..." Mar says. Then she stretches her arm out a tiny bit and stretches it even though she is probably about ten meters away. She grunts.

Tris slips and falls in the water, just missing the massive stick. She is soaking wet now.

"It's actually really nice in here," Tris says. "You guys should all join me!"

"Nope," Shauna says. "Mm, mm, nope. It's too cold!"

"Fine!" Tris says. Then she turns to me and smiles. "Your turn, Chris."

"Nope," I say hugging the tree next to me. "This is a new top."

"Either you walk across or I'll just push you into the water myself."

"Urgh, fine! But if I fall, you're getting the bill!"

"Sure," she says and dives under water.

I get onto the rope and hold on really tight. I start walking along it slowly. Very very slowly. When I get to the water part I go even slower. If that's even possible! I almost slip of but quickly regain my balance. I pause halfway through the rope. I shut my eyes and take a moment to breathe.

I then feel the rope start to shake again.

I shoot my head up to Mar and Hotdog who are shaking the rope. "Stop!" I shout. "No! Stop! I'm gonna fall!"

"That's the point!" Shauna screams. I hate her sometimes. I hate them all. The boys are just laughing.

I start falling backward but pull myself forward. Then I slip off and if I were a guy, it would have hurt a lot! But luckily I'm not. I slip into the water and scream when I land.

"Hello," Tris says.

"I hate you," I say back.

"Yeah, you say that a lot."

"That's because it's true." She smugishly. I hit her.

We walk back to the camp, mine and Tris' feet squishing all along the way. Gross. Wait! We don't have any showers here! Lake water! Gross!

Tris pats me on the back. "Yeah, good luck with that." I must've said it out loud.

I get changed into another one of my pretty, cute, pink outfits and write in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I got wet! I fell into the lake, all thanks to my dumb 'friends'. And I can't shower for another three days. Who's idea was this camp?! I don't know, and I don't care! I'll just kill everyone. Although, I'm excited for spotlight tomorrow night. I am gonna die, aren't I?_

_—Chrissy_

I hide my diary away under my pillow and go outside the tent for dinner. Yay! Barbecue! Made by the boys. I suddenly lost my appetite. They can't wash their hands before they eat because we have no water. That's it! I ain't eating for three days!

**So I've decided to make the chapters in this fic short because the whole thing will actually be going on for many chapters. It's also really hard to cowrite but you'll still get this much every week so...who cares? You guys. Shut up! Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
